The New Guy
by Sesshie Fluff
Summary: *AU* Kagome is in high school. What happens when a certain someone shows up as the new student? Will Kagome be able to explain thsese unknown feelings for this boy she's never met? IY/KA
1. The New Guy

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. If I DID, do you really think that I'd be sitting here writing this story? I'm sure that if I was the great Rumiko Takahashi, then I would be off somewhere in Japan having a hell of a time as everyone around me bows down to my extreme superiority.  
  
A/N- Please review! Any input would be GREATLY appreciated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One~ The New Guy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang. Students settled into their classes as teachers began the daily lessons. In classroom 2-34, Kagome Higurashi sat down with her best-friend, Sango Miyazaki. Kagome was bored beyond belief. She hated math class more than anything else. Even more than she hated Koga Matsumori or Hojo Shinoda always trying to steal a date with her. (Neither of them stood a chance!!!) She was caught up in a conversation with Sango about clothes, when the door opened. The two girls looked up and saw a boy, about 17 years old, with long black hair talking to their teacher. Sango leaned over to Kagome.  
  
"Damn! What a cutie," she squeeled with excitement. Kagome just kept quiet. She couldn't take her eyes off of this boy that she had never seen in her entire life. With that, the teacher stood up.  
  
"Ahem! Students, may I have your attention please? It seems as though we have a new student joining us today! This is Inuyasha Hanasura," explained the pudgey professor.  
  
Kagome thought to herself, 'So, his name is Inuyasha, eh?' She had never before heard a name like "Inuyasha" before. So it confused her a great deal after her heart began to beat loudly.  
  
The professor began speaking again, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "So, where shall I put you? Aha!! You can sit next to Miss Higurashi! Right over there," he said as he pointed to the empty seat next to Kagome. Inuyasha gave an obediant nod and slowly walked over to the desk. Kagome could feel herself blushing, but she didn't understand why. Before she knew it, a handsome figure was seated next to her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Inuyasha. I just moved here from Osaka," he said shyly.  
  
"Um... Hello... M-my name is Kagome!" His boldness had startled her. Then, Sango reached over Kagome and started talking to the boy. "Heehee! Don't mind Kagome! She's always shy around cute guys! By the way, I'm Sango! Nice to meetcha!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned bright red from being embarrassed by Sango. Kagome turned and sent a death glare toward Sango so that she would bug-off.  
  
"Anyways...I'm sure you don't know your way around campus all that well. Would you like me to help you around," Kagome bravely asked the dark haired boy, still blushing.  
  
He easily responded to the girl's question. "Wow! Really? That'd be great," Inuyasha said brightly. He thought that the girl he had just met was beautiful. She had such a softness in her dark-chocolate eyes that it made him melt. The offer that she made to him was kind and unrefusable.  
  
Happy that Inuyasha had accepted her offer, Kagome smiled and politely asked to see his class schedule. She was surprised to see that all seven of their classes were exactly the same. Not only was she surprised, she was delighted. This feeling, once again, confused her. 'I've only just met the guy! Why am I getting this feeling?!', she thought to herself. She brushed her thoughts aside and realized that class was almost over.  
  
The bell that notified the end of first period rang. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and motioned for him to follow her to their next class, Physical Education. He followed quietly down the hallway and soon realized that people were starting to stare. Most of them were girls, about his age. When he asked Kagome why they were staring at him, she shyly explained that they probably thought that he was rather good looking (A/N- How many would agree that "good looking is a bit of an understatement? You KNOW you love him!!!) After they had arrived at a large metal door at the end of a hallway, Kagome said," The Men's Locker Room is on your right. I guess I'll see you in class!" With that said, she turned around and went into the Women's Locker Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that was a really short chapter. Kinda slow, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much better than this! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!!! 


	2. Swing Batta Batta Batta!

Author's Note - Yo homie G's! Mwa hah hah! Yay! Here is chapter two (FINALLY) ! I am so thankful to all of my reviewers as well as anyone that just read it! Thankyou for taking the time to read this! Anywho, I would like to take the oppurtunity to thank Joy - Chan for helping me out with this fan fiction. Ain't she just an angel? : p Anywho, I also apoligize for taking such an extremely long time to post this chappie. My computer is really mean to me. But promise that it'll get better. Bear with me for a while!!! Oh yeah, I still don't own Inuyasha. Maybe Ms. Takahashi will give it to me for my birthday!!!!!! Read on, homie G's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome walked through the heavy door, leaving behind the mysterious youth that she had only just met an hour before. She didn't know why, but she had a strong sense of familiarity when he was around her.   
  
Shaking her thoughts out of her head, Kagome noticed that her classmates were giving her an odd look.   
  
"So, THAT'S the girl that she was talking about! Poor thing!," whispered girl that was a grade ahead of Kagome.   
  
From hearing this, Kagome became greatly confused. 'Why are they talking about me?', Kagome thought to herself.   
  
As she turned around to face her locker, she understood why. A girl with raven black hair and cold, brown eyes locked a gaze with Kagome. Actually, it was more of a deathly cold glare.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi. How very interesting. I was just talking about you", the girl said, rather lifelessly.   
  
"Oh, Kikyo, I could've guessed that you were the one talking about me," Kagome responded.   
  
Kagome and Kikyo didn't really get along. They haven't since they were little tiny children. They grew up near eachother and used to play with a few other young kids in the area. As time went on, their common interests changed. While Kikyo was listening to N*Stink and the Backdoor Boys........umm........I mean N*Sync and the Backstreet Boys, Kagome was listening to Weezer (=w=) and Green Day. (Can anyone guess what typa music I listen to? Teeheehee!)  
  
Soon after one of their best friends moved away, Kikyo and Kagome found that their friendship just could not last any longer.   
  
After Kikyo realized that Kagome was not feared or even provoked by her appearance, she became colder and viler. After all, most of the population of their high school would be cowering in fear at the sight of the slutty school bully.   
  
With a spite of anger, Kikyo spoke again. "Anyways, down to business. I hear that some new guy is in a lot of your classes and you've been leading him around the school. I also hear that he is a total hottie."  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned a light crimson color after hearing the comment about InuYasha being a "total hottie". This was more or less true (actually, WAY more on the true side!!!) and Kagome once again found herself wondering about the strange feeling that was slowly building up inside of her.   
  
Forgetting about her thoughts, Kagome snapped back to reality. As she reacomposed her attention span, she noticed that Kikyo was storming off. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'At least I don't have to deal with her anymore!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha walked into the enourmous gym-room after he had changed into his uniform. He followed some of the other people in his class over to a long bench. There stood the most terrible creature that he had ever laid eyes on.......his new Phys Ed teacher.  
  
The disturbing figure was a tall grangly figure. He had a curved hawk nose and flaming red hair. Inuyasha thought that he had been resurrected from one of the stuffed birds that were in the biology room. This frightening creatans name was Mr. Hagetaka.  
  
As InuYasha made his way over to the bench, he saw Kagome chatting with a few of her friends. Daringly, he made his way over to her.   
  
"Hey Kagome. Is it all right if I hang out with you until class starts?"  
  
"Oh, InuYasha! Of course! Mr. Hagetaka says we will be playing Boys vs. Girls Baseball today. Oughtta be interesting, eh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" InuYasha took a seat next to Kagome. He noticed that all of the girls were staring enviously at Kagome. 'Okaaaay...' he thought to himself, not even caring to know why they were looking at the beautiful girl next to him.   
  
Suddenly, a creaky voice burst thorough the idle chatter amongst the bubbly teenagers. '' LISTEN UP HOODLUMS!!!!!!!!!!! YA'LL KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO BE DOIN, SO GIT TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the small but loud Mr Hagetaka.   
  
The students rushed outside to the baseball diamond. The girls team was up to bat first. InuYasha had taken the position of catcher. Kagome was fourth on the batting line-up.   
  
After about 10 minutes into the game, the bases were loaded and it was Kagome's turn to bat. She took a deep breath and gingerly walked up to the plate. As the pitcher started winding his arm up, Kagome took yet another deep breath.   
  
Kagome saw the small white ball coming at her with a tremendous amount of speed. With a great scale of force, she swung the bat at the ball as hard as she could.   
  
It hit!!!!! A success! But to Kagome's dismay, the ball did not go out of the park. It landed right in bounds. By the time she realized this, she had already made it to second base. Kagome decided to go the entire way. As the center fielder picked up the ball, Kagome flew around third base. She noticed that the ball was gaining on her, threatening to ruin her chance at rounding all of the bases.   
  
Since she was concentrated on the ball's speed, she was dumbfounded when she felt herself on the ground. Or rather, on a very handsome black haired boy. Kagome had pinned InuYasha to the ground after making a dive for home-base. Instead of getting off right away, she remained on top of him as he gazed wondrously into her soft brown eyes. To Inuyasha and Kagome, time stood still.  
  
That is...until Mr. Hagetaka came into the picture. The gangly little gym coach's face was a deep red, almost bordering purple. He looked like he had slept overnight in a tanning booth and had been awoken to a ten-year-old singing at the top of their lungs and looking through his dirty nasty magazines. (No kiddies, I don't mean Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Issue. I'm refferring to something even grosserer than that garbage!!!)  
  
"YOU TWO CAN FLIRT ALL YOU FREAKING WANT! BUT YOU WILL HAFTA DO IT DURING DETENTION, NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CLASS!!!!!!!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?????!!!!!????!!!!????!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!??????!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome both sweatdropped at this punishment. Feh. Now they had to stay after school for two whole hours.......together.......alone.......Wait a second........is this really a bad thing?????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Phew* Yaya! I finally did it!!! Okay, I promise on my very life that I will have chapter four up very very very soon this time!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lunch Hour

Aurhor's Note~ Hey everyone!!! It's 4:30 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that I am rediculously slow at posting new chapters, but I have been extremely busy dealing with school related issues. But, good news! SCHOOLS OUT!!!!! NO MORE PENCILS, NO MORE BOOKS, NO MORE TEACHER'S DIRTY LOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phew, had to get that outta my system. Also, I finally got my new laptop!!! ^_^ It's name is currently unknown. If anyone would like to offer a peachy name for it, I would be most grateful. And, yes, I realize that I am insane. Anyways, enough yapping! On with the show!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked slowly through the crowded halls of her high school. Everyone around her was chatting mindlessly with one another. She was too wrapped up with her own thoughts to worry about the daily gossip.   
  
'Another class.....another hour wasted,' she thought to herself. As she looked up at the clock, Kagome realized that it was already time for lunch break. The bell rang, and, once again, Kagome mindlessly walked her way through the halls to the cafeteria.   
  
"Hey Kagome! Over here! Come sit by us!"  
  
At hearing this, Kagome was brought out of her mind freeze.   
  
"Okay, coming! I'm just gonna go grab a bite to eat!"   
  
Shaking away her thoughts, Kagome happily walked over to get her meal. After selecting an easy meal of ramen, Kagome walked back to her table. As she approached her friends, she realized that someone was sitting in her spot. A boy. A boy with long black hair.   
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat after she realized that the boy was Inuyasha. Regaining her composure, she nervously sat down next to Inuyasha.   
  
"Hey, Kagome! How's it going?"  
  
"Uh....um....Great! How are you liking our school?"  
  
"Well, this is really different from all of the other schools that I have been to. But everyone here has been really welcoming!"  
  
"That's good to hear! Oh, I wanted to apoligize for getting you into detention. I'll try to waiver your "sentance" as soon as lunch is over."  
  
"Kagome, don't be ridiculous! It was all a big accident. I'm going to go with you. That wouldn't be fair to let you go it alone when it was partially my fault."  
  
"..........Okay then. Whatever you say Inuyasha."  
  
"So, what do you think that stupid old guy is gonna make us do for our detention, Kagome?"  
  
"Well, judging by past experiences of other students that have received a detention from him, I'd say that we have about thirty minutes of push-ups, followed by another thirty minutes of sit-ups, and then another thirty minutes of running laps."  
  
"That sounds fair enough. He is a Phys Ed teacher, after all."  
  
Kagome thought to herself a bit.......'Easy for you to say! I SUCK in the physically fit department!!! This could be bad...'  
  
It was 100% true. Kagome sucked majorly at anything that had to do with Phys Ed. It was a miracle that she had almost hit a home run earlier that day. Usually she would barely be able to pick up the heavy wooden bat. (A/N- Okay, I know that Kagome isn't this weak, but please play along for a while! ^_^) Well, at least she had something to look forward to later that day. 'Wait just one second! What am I thinking??? I barely know Inuyasha!', Kagome thought to herself. 'But, it feels like I have known him forever. How is that possible if I only just met him today?'  
  
"..............Uh, Kagome? Are you okay? You look a little out of it today. Did I miss something?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
Shaking her thoughts away, Kagome shook her head. Sango just nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to upset her by forcing information out of her.   
  
Kagome's other friends were not so sentimentally understanding. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki were all bouncing with excitement at the mere mention of gossip. Eri was up in Kagome's face before she could even protest. As Eri was badgering Kagome for a hint of information, Sango motioned for the very confused InuYasha to follow her. Nodding, InuYasha stood up and non-chalantly walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.   
  
Sango lead him over to a place where they could talk. InuYasha was very confused as to why she had lead him out to the hall, but he assumed that he would discover her reasoning soon enough.  
  
"So, InuYasha. I was wondering if you knew why Kagome was totally spacing out in the cafeteria. I don't really want to ask her because she obviously doesn't want to tell anyone about it. Do you have any idea about what's going on?"  
  
"Sorry Sango. I don't know what's going on. Could it be the fact that she's stuck in detention with me?"  
  
"Hehehe! You know as well as I do that Kagome already has a thing for you! I think that's just so cute! But that is just what I think! So, InuYasha, how do you feel about her? Do you like her? Do ya, do ya???" Sango was starting to sound like a three year old girl asking for candy at her request.   
  
Stunned, InuYasha didn't know how to respond to the girl in front him.   
  
"Well, uh....................................," he began..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehe! A bit of a cliffie! What's InuYasha gonna say to our dear friend Sango? Hmmmmm......we'll just hafta find out! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! I can't believe I have gotten soooooooooooooooooooo many reviews so far! I'm excited! Anywho, if you have anything to say to me, or ask me, or just blab about to me, I would be most grateful for a review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah! By the way, thankyou to Hydrad for offering the correct spelling for Koga/Kouga's name. In the anime, it is spelled Kouga. But in the Manga, his name is spelled "Koga". Either way works. It's the same with Fluffy. His name can be spelled Sesshoumaru or Sesshomaru. As it works with Shippou/Shippo. But while using the manga version of spelling, a dash needs to be put over the "o" to show that it is held out. Ok? Ok! Thankyou Hydrad! 


	4. Give Me An Answer and Conversations With...

Authors Note~ Yahooooooooooootie!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 4! Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yippeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't you all so very proud of me? You should be! I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I have been having so so much trouble updating. I have been extremely busy! Vacations, guests, friends, and plain old summer activity have been taking up my time. You know how it is. But, I have good news! I think that my schedule is going to open up a bit for at least a couple of weeks. I should be able to update every couple of days if I really try. Which I will. So, I'm begging you wonderful people to please stick with me. Okay, I think I'm done rambling. I think.......................... yeah. On with the show!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer~ Okay. It dismays me to tell you all that I DO NOT own InuYasha. If I did, I promise that I would give all my readers a free pass to SesshieLand, where an anime freak's dreams come true. It is a wonderful place full of lotsa Sessie-ness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha didn' t know how to answer Sango's question. He felt uncomfortable talking to Sango this way. Heck, he hardly knew her!!! Maybe he should just answer her and get it over with.   
  
"Well...................uhhhhhhh.......................I don't really know her. Well, I mean, I guess I like her as a friend, but as for anything more..... I don't know. I feel like I've met her somewhere before though. There's a sense of familiarity whenever I am around her. I can't really explain it." That was the best that InuYasha could do without completely spazzing out.   
  
Sango seemed to be satisfied with InuYasha's response to her question. She just stood there and beamed with excitement and bliss. She was just a little bit over-excited about this situation.   
  
"Yay! I knew you loved her! I just knew it! Was it love at first sight? Was it? Huh, huh?????" Sango was back to her stage of over-excitedness. That couldn't be a good thing.   
  
All that InuYasha could do after Sango's last few comments was sweat drop.   
  
He thought to himself, 'How can anyone be so very spasticly insane?' This girl clearly needed a large dosage of Ritalin. She sure was a head-case.   
  
"Okay, Sango. Let's not jump ahead of ourselves. I am NOT in love with Kagome!!! I just-" InuYasha cut off his sentence. He turned a very dark color of crimson. It was almost as if he was hiding something.....  
  
Sango's grin grew larger at InuYasha's drop of the subject that was never to be. Her devious brain went to work immediately.   
  
Before Sango had a chance to make a smart-ass remark, InuYasha quickly ran back into the cafeteria.   
  
'FEH! She really IS insane! I do not love Kagome. Where the hell would she get that idea???' InuYasha's mind was racing. He continued his thoughts..... 'Well, Kagome is beautiful'   
  
'You know you want her'  
  
'WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!'  
  
'I'm your inner voice, idjit.'  
  
'I thought I got rid of you a long time ago!!!'  
  
'That just goes to prove that I am invincible!!!!!!!!!! You'll never get rid of me!!!'  
  
'Fine, I get the point. So, may I ask................ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!'  
  
'Well, since I am your inner voice, I am here to show you the light'  
  
'Uh.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Show me the light about what?'  
  
'About KAGOME you retarded fool!'  
  
'Okaaay....'  
  
'As I was trying to say before I was so RUDELY interrupted...........You obviously think that Kagome is quite the beautiful person. No hiding that.'  
  
'Um..... maybe'  
  
'Listen, I am in your thoughts. Don't deny it! There's no hiding ANYTHING from me!'  
  
'Grrr...........'  
  
'Anywho..... If you already think that she is a total chicken wing, and you already know that she is a beauty on the inside too, then why don't you try getting a little closer to her? Come one, you know you want to!'  
  
'Uh........Chicken wing???'  
  
'Yes, chicken wing. You wouldn't understand. It's sort of an "inner voice lingo"....if you will. But, you're stalling! Don't change the subject!'  
  
'Ok. Sorry. But what makes you think that I should try with her? Even if I did try, it's not like I would even have a chance!'  
  
'Man, you are sooooo depressing!'  
  
'Jeeper golly gosh, thankyou SOOOOO much for the support!'  
  
'Oh, anytime! As for your low self confidence level, just know that if you make the effort, there is always an oppurtunity for something to happen.'  
  
'Now you sound like a shrink. That's all I need, a shrinky-dink. My inner voice is a shrink. Yipee!'  
  
'Now, now. I believe I detected a hint of sarcasm in that dialogue. Anyways, it's happy hour. i hafta go catch up with the guys. As I said, GET CLOSER TO KAGOME!!! Over and out!'  
  
InuYasha just stood there. He was now positive that he was clinically insane. Maybe he should check in at the local loony-bin.   
  
"Umm.....InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome was standing right in front of InuYasha, who looked like he had been hypnotized. After all, he was just standing in the middle of the cafeteria.   
  
Snapping out of his mind daze, InuYasha said, "Huh?! Oh, Kagome, it's you! I'm fine. I just lost it for a second there. Sorry about that."  
  
The girl in front of him just smiled and nodded at her friend.   
  
"Oh, InuYasha, we should probably start heading back to class. The bell will ring any second now."  
  
"Okay. I'll follow you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AFTER SCHOOLISH TIME  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha was walking down the hall with Kagome. They were headed toward the gym to face the dreaded coach in detention!!! (DUN DUN DUN)  
  
There was an awkward silence in that was lingering over Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome was just playing with her hair innocently while InuYasha was silently twidling his thumbs. InuYasha had been thinking about what his "inner voice" had been saying to him. After spening so much time pondering his thoughts about it, he now willed a blush to not come when he was in the presence of Kagome.   
  
''So Kagome, what do you think we'll hafta do in detention?" InuYasha just had to break the silence, and this was the best way to do it.   
  
"Well, seeing as it is a physical education detention, I'd say we will probably have to go though the equipment for the freshman health class. You know, go through the condoms and make sure they're still in commision, check the slides and videos for damage, just stuff like that," Kagome said very casually.   
  
After hearing all of this, InuYasha's entire expression fell flat off of his face. Suddenly, Kagome bursted out in laughter. She was laughing so much that she had to grab ahold of InuYasha's shoulder to prevent falling over. At this point in time, InuYasha still had no expression whatsoever in his priceless face.   
  
"Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe y-you fell for that!!! Hahaha! You....you should have seen the look on your face!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was all Kagome could spit out before she collapsed onto the floor.   
  
InuYasha noticed her long fair legs as she sat on the floor laughing. 'Wow. What a figure.... WHAT AM I SAYING??? I SOUND PERVISH!!!!!!!!!' Uh-oh..... InuYasha started thinking again! Luckily, he was distracted by Kagome as she stood up and motioned for him to continue following her.   
  
"Okay, to answer your question correctly, I believe that we will be participating in some kind of workout or something. You know, probably just running and sit-ups and chin-ups. Stuff like that."  
  
"Alrighty then. So it's basically an ennduro thing. Sounds fun," InuYasha said quite sarcastically.  
  
Before either of them noticed, they were at the locker room doors. They agreed that it would be wise to change into Phys Ed attire. Following their agreement, they made their seperate ways to their gym lockers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN THE GYM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked out onto the hardwood floor of the gym room. InuYasha hadn't come out of the locker room yet, so she stood by the bench.   
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw InuYasha emerge from the locker room entrance. Her mouth almost dropped at the sight of the well built young man, who happened to have a tight muscle shirt on. Kagome drooled over the well chizzled muscles that seemed to ripple through the teensy shirt. (AN: OMG! It's a fantasy come true!!!.....for me at least)  
  
Kagome's fantasies came to an abrupt halt as she heard a loud voice say behind her, "Are you two mud puppies ready for detention with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, I think I'll be "nice" and leave it there. Hmm.... maybe a few reviews can inspire me for the big "detention" chapter! (hint hint, wink wink) Anyways, I'm very very very excited that I have gotten so many reviews for this ficcy! I think the current number is *65*!!!!! Who'da thunk that I'd get so many?! I am so grateful! Anywho, I have recently posted a new ficcy, called ONLINE It's obviously by me, and I think that it's kinda brilliant. If you wonderful people have time, please please please check it out! Anywho, I'm gonna sit back and watch out for reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND NOT SO HOLY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Message From Sesshie Fluff

Hey people..Um, I realize that I haven't updated in a superdeeduper long time, but A NEW CHAPTER IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING WRITTEN! A lot of things have happened lately so I've been tied up. Majorly tied up. Your chapter will be here within a week. I PROMISE! Please don't lose faith in me! Thank you!  
  
~Sesshie Fluff~ 


End file.
